Otokosuki
|Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Occupation = Capsule Corporation Employee }} is a muscular man who attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. In Japanese, Otoko Suki means "man love", a reference to his obvious homosexuality. Appearance Otokosuki is a large, muscular man with small eyes, short dark brown hair with large sideburns, a large, square cleft chin, a thick neck, a hairy chest and forearms, and a large brown moustache. He wears the attire of a stereotypical homosexual biker, consisting of a black peaked cap with a skull motif, a single black strap across his chest from the left shoulder, black studded gloves, black pants, and black motorcycle boots. In Dragon Ball GT, he wears a blue-grey business suit with a red tie. Personality Apart from his homosexuality and attraction to Trunks, little is known about Otokosuki's personality. However, because he has a pure enough heart to ride on the Flying Nimbus, it can be assumed he is a kind-hearted and good-natured individual. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Otokosuki is one of the participants in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. In the anime, he briefly smiles at Nok, who simply smirks at him. He also briefly, nonverbally flirts with Goten, causing some disturbance from the latter, who comments that Otokosuki "isn't normal" when trying to search out Kid Buu's reincarnation. In the tournament, Otokosuki is matched against Trunks. Despite clearly over-ranking him, Trunks is hesitant to participate in a match with Otokosuki due to Otokosuki's overt homosexuality, including his flirtingly telling Trunks that he'll go easy on him as well as stating that he, unlike Wild Tiger, was happy with his challenger. Goten jokingly repeats to Trunks that it is the "luck of the draw," in reference to Trunks' response to Goten's complaint about fighting Mr. Buu. Upon witnessing Vegeta backhand Nok into a billboard, significantly injuring the latter in the process, Otokosuki ends up intimidated alongside the rest of the participating fighters, save for the Dragon Team. Otokosuki later bears witness to Mr. Satan's panic-struck barging into the locker rooms to see if Pan is all right from her fight against Wild Tiger. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Otokosuki later appears during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga of Dragon Ball GT, where he is now an employee of Capsule Corporation. Otokosuki is seen admiring Trunks as he passes by. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' In chapter 11, Goku brings him back to Master Roshi, thinking that he was a girl. He is shown riding on the Flying Nimbus with Goku, showing that he is pure of heart. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kozo Shioya (DBZ), Takahiro Fujimoto (DB Kai) *Funimation dub: Bob Carter (DBZ), J. Michael Tatum (DBZ Kai) *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Mendiola *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro Trivia *Otokosuki bears a great resemblance to the late Glenn Hughes, who played the biker in the Village People, a 1970s disco band commonly associated with homosexuality. *In televised airings of "Buu's Reincarnation", Otokosuki's homosexual behavior is largely edited out. **On a similar note, the English dub avoids directly stating that his reason for wanting to hold back on his opponent, Trunks, was due to lusting after Trunk's face, instead having him saying "Yo, hmmm, I'll go easy on you, don't worry." *Although Otokosuki does not make any appearances in video games, General Blue being shown to lust after Trunks/Future Trunks was most likely intended to reference Otokosuki. Site Navigation es:Otokosuki Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Capsule Corporation workers